historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Boccino
Raymond "Ray" Boccino (1976-2008) was an American mobster who held the rank of Caporegime in the Pegorino crime family of the New Jersey American Mafia. Boccino was involved with gun running, diamond dealing, and loan sharking in New Jersey and New York City, and he was responsible for setting up a diamond deal with the Jewish Mob at the Smithsonian Museum that resulted in a shootout with Luis Fernando Lopez. Boccino was later accused by his boss James Pegorino of being a rat for the government, and he was executed by Niko Bellic. Biography Early career Raymond Boccino was born in Englewood, New Jersey to an Italian-American family in 1976. Boccino was involved in crime from a young age, being convicted of possession of stolen property in 1990 when he was just fourteen years old. In 1991, he was arrested for grand larceny, his second conviction for theft. In 1995, he was arrested for hijacking, and he was arrested for burglary in 1999. By this time, he had become an associate of the Pegorino crime family, and he became a Caporegime under Don James Pegorino. Boccino handled the family's relations with other gangs in New York City, overseeing the expansion of the family's operations into Manhattan and the family's relations with the Irish McReary crime family of Queens and The Lost MC in both Brooklyn and Kearny, NJ. Boccino had a relationship with The Lost MC president Johnny Klebitz's ex-girlfriend Ashley Butler, a drug addict who begged Boccino for money, and he also sold guns to Billy Grey before his 2008 arrest. Diamond deal In 2008, Boccino decided to recruit Klebitz to steal diamonds from Tony Prince, and The Lost MC killed Evan Moss and stole the diamonds. Boccino also used McReary associate Niko Bellic to murder ND3 gangster Teddy Benavidez before having him pick up the diamonds, which were stashed in garbage bags across Manhattan. The diamonds were briefly stolen by Luca Silvestri, and Bellic tracked down Silvestri and his conspirators before killing them and retrieving the diamonds. Boccino then had Bellic and Klebitz bring the diamonds to the Smithsonian Museum to sell them to the Jewish Mob under Isaac Roth, but the deal was crashed by Luis Fernando Lopez, who killed Mori Green and several gangsters. Klebitz took the diamonds for himself and fled, leading to Boccino kidnapping his lieutenant Jim Fitzgerald and asking for Klebitz to come to Drusilla's. There, Boccino attempted to interrogate the two, but they slit the throat of his henchman and escaped. Boccino had Bellic kill Fitzgerald, but his hitmen failed to kill Klebitz. Boccino would have Bellic kill Isaac Roth after Roth threatned to have Boccino killed in retaliation for the diamond deal ambush, and Boccino recovered his diamonds. Downfall After consigliere Anthony Corrado was revealed to have been an FBI informant, Pegorino had him killed, and he became paranoid. Pegorino believed that somebody else in the family had betrayed him, thinking that it was either Phil Bell or Ray Boccino. Pegorino decided that Boccino was the informant, and he hired Bellic to track Boccino down and kill him as he left a sitdown on Cod Row in Harlem to drive to his Red Hook chop shop. Pegorino decided to help Bellic out by having Boccino stop for gas at a local gas station, allowing for Bellic to ambush the stopped convoy of three vehicles. Boccino's bodyguards told Bellic that they had been told to keep him away from their boss, and Bellic killed the crews of the two escort vehicles. Boccino sped off in his own sedan, fleeing over the Brooklyn Bridge into Brooklyn and Queens with Bellic pursuing him. Bellic fired on Boccino's car until it caught fire while moving through Jackson Heights, and Boccino exited the car, covered in flames. He angrily screamed before the car itself exploded, putting a gruesome end to Boccino. Category:1976 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Italian-Americans Category:Americans Category:Criminals Category:Catholics Category:Pegorino crime family Category:Killed Category:Mafiosi Category:Republican Party members Category:New Jersey Republicans Category:American conservatives Category:Conservatives Category:People from Englewood Category:People from New Jersey Category:Boccino crew